Dana Brooke (WWE)
Dana Brooke is a professional wrestler currently competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. NXT Dana Brooke made her debut on WWE's NXT program on April 15, where she defeated Blue Pants. Within weeks, she formed an alliance with the evil Emma, and the two of them entered a feud with Charlotte and Bayley, with Dana displaying jealousy of the former. At NXT Takeover: Unstoppable, Dana and Emma were defeated by Charlotte and Bayley, but a week later on NXT, Dana joined Emma in attacking Bayley and Charlotte after Emma defeated Bayley in singles action. Dana participated in a four-way match in Brooklyn during the tapings in August, but she was defeated by her partner Emma in the match, which also included Becky Lynch and Charlotte. Despite tension teased between the pair, the evil Dana maintained her alliance with Emma, as both of them taunted the debuting Asuka. This led to a match between Dana and Asuka at NXT Takeover: Respect, which Dana lost. In the months following the event, Dana has served as a villainous manager for Emma during her matches. Main Roster On May 9, 2016, Dana Brooke made her main roster debut on Raw, attacking Becky Lynch from behind and continuing her villainous NXT alliance with Emma. Following Emma's injury, Dana began aligning with then-Raw Women's Champion Charlotte; serving as her evil henchwoman and helping her retain her title against opponents such as Natalya, Sasha Banks, and Bayley. Dana's alliance with Charlotte lasted until March 13, 2017, when she stood up against Charlotte's bullying and attacked her. After eight months as a babyface, Dana began turning heel on the November 13 episode of Raw, when she acted arrogant while making her entrance for her Triple Threat Match against Bayley and Mickie James. The match was to determine the last spot on the Raw Women's Team at Survivor Series, and when Asuka tended to Dana after she was sent out of the ring, the evil Dana attacked Asuka, cementing herself as a villainess. In response, Asuka took down Dana and caused her to lose the match when Bayley pinned Mickie. This led to a very brief feud with Asuka that resulted in Dana losing matches on back-to-back editions of Raw, with the second match only lasting six seconds. Despite her later and current role as the babyface manager of Titus Worldwide, Dana appeared as a heel during a segment from the March 19, 2018 episode of Raw; a segment that was filmed during the "Ultimate Deletion" main event. In the segment, Dana confronted Ronda Rousey and accused her of being entitled, while stating that she couldn't wait to watch Stephanie McMahon beat her at WrestleMania. Dana ordered Ronda to get out of "her" ring, only for Ronda to deliver a suplex to Dana in response. Gallery Dana Brooke Profile.png Dana Brooke Posing.jpg Dana Brooke Black & Pink.jpg Dana Brooke Entrance.gif|Dana Brooke's entrance at NXT Takeover: Respect Dana Brooke Main Roster.png|Dana Brooke's main roster profile uiojhbului,.gif|Dana Brooke ambushes Becky Lynch kmjkghbkkzgzgf.gif lkjhpiuoö.gif Dana Brooke BG16.png|Dana Brooke's entrance @ Battleground 2016 Villainess Dana @ CoC 2016.jpg|The evil Dana @ Clash of Champions 2016 Dana Brooke HIAC.JPG|Dana Brooke @ Hell in A Cell 2016 Heel Dana 2017.jpg|The evil Dana flexing during her entrance Videos Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Henchwoman Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Muscular Category:Sports Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Wrestling Heel